O Primeiro Beijo
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku One-shot. Presente de aniversário para a Mye-chan; a maior defensora do casal! Naruto finalmente encontra ajuda para salvar seu amigo, mas aquele momento era apenas do Sasuke e da Sakura. Missing Scene do capítulo 172 – Returning Home.


**O Primeiro Beijo**

_Escrita por_ BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ (SasuSaku) One-shot. Presente de aniversário para a Mye-chan; a maior defensora do casal! Naruto finalmente encontra ajuda para salvar seu amigo, mas aquele momento era apenas do Sasuke e da Sakura. Missing Scene do capítulo 172 – Returning Home._

**o.O.o**

O sol nasceu com esplendor naquela manhã quente de Konoha, talvez querendo indicar que boas notícias estavam prestes a chegar. Seus raios iluminavam as ruas que começavam a ficar movimentadas já ao alvorecer; afinal, a vida de um shinobi começava cedo, com seus duros treinamentos e suas missões perigosas. Entretanto, os mesmos raios ensolarados que alegravam aquela manhã eram incapazes de animar a menina triste de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes apagados, que fazia seu caminho diário até a floricultura dos Yamanaka e, depois, seguia para o hospital.

- Bom dia, Testuda! – sua melhor amiga e rival a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Ino – Sakura disse, sem vontade de responder às provocações da amiga.

A loira a considerou com preocupação, mas depois perguntou:

- Narcisos, como sempre?

- Sim – Sakura respondeu, inexpressivamente.

Ino já tinha o embrulho preparado. Todos os dias Sakura levava um narciso para o Sasuke no hospital, mas o Uchiha continuava preso ao genjutsu com que o próprio irmão o atacara. Algumas vezes Ino a acompanhava, dizendo que não perderia o amor do Uchiha para a amiga, mas na verdade, ela sentia obrigação de acompanhar a amiga. O sofrimento dela era visível, e ela estava começando a achar que aquele amor alucinado não era saudável, oferecendo ao menos sua companhia nos longos dias que a Sakura passava sozinha naquele quarto de hospital.

- Você está com sorte hoje, Testuda – ela disse assim que entregou a flor para a amiga. – Azuma-sensei nos chamou para comemorar o título de chuunin do Shikamaru, por isso não posso ir com você.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem aparentar nenhum tipo de reação na sua expressão triste e cansada.

- Obrigada, Ino – Sakura se despediu assim que pagou pela flor e deixou a loja.

"_Naruto, onde está você e a tal médica que foram buscar? Se vocês demorarem muito, é a Sakura que vai precisar de ajuda..."_, a loira ainda pensou, com um olhar pesaroso sobre a amiga que se dirigia ao hospital.

Alheia às preocupações de todos que a cercavam, Sakura seguiu sua rotina diária. Cumprimentando as enfermeiras que a acompanhavam com o olhar e um sorriso triste no rosto, Sakura seguiu para o quarto onde Sasuke era mantido desacordado. Retirou as flores que já haviam murchado e colocou o novo narciso no vaso, fazendo companhia para o que ela levara no dia anterior. Ela sabia que Sasuke era como um narciso, que ficaria mais forte assim que superasse mais aquele inverno, mas a cada dia que ela voltava lá e o via do mesmo jeito, se martirizava com a idéia de um dia perdê-lo para sempre.

Sentada ao lado da cama, ela o observava. A respiração dele parecia tão tranqüila, o peito subindo e descendo repetidamente num passo regular, o rosto inexpressivo com os olhos fechados... Ele parecia indefeso, tão diferente do Sasuke-kun que sempre a protegia nas missões, que sempre a impulsionava a treinar mais, sempre decidido a se tornar mais e mais forte.

Mas o Sasuke que ela amava era assim mesmo. Forte, corajoso, mas também cheio de dúvidas e temores que escondia para si mesmo. Ela aprendera a decifrar as palavras ríspidas dele e as expressões dúbias, os sorrisos tortos e os olhares calmos, mas profundos. E ela descobrira que jamais seria a mesma sem aqueles gestos. Suas lágrimas estavam prestes a rolar, como sempre rolavam quando ela o observava imóvel daquele jeito, quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Posso entrar?

Uma mulher que Sakura pensou ser a mais linda que já vira entrou no quarto, com o Naruto logo atrás.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, embora a presença do amigo já lhe desse uma dica sobre a visita misteriosa.

- Sakura-chan! Ele vai ficar bem agora – Naruto entrou no quarto fazendo o maior escândalo, mostrando que as suspeitas de Sakura estavam certas. – Ela é uma grande médica.

Os olhos verdes da menina se arregalaram de espanto ao ver o amigo, e de esperança pela figura da médica que Gai-sensei prometera que Naruto iria buscar com o Jiraya-sama. Alguma coisa naquela mulher loira lhe dizia que em breve Sasuke estaria bem, implicando com o Naruto ou fingindo repelir os seus abraços. Sem pensar, Sakura correu para frente dela e implorou com todo seu coração para que ela curasse seu amor. A confiança da médica a surpreendeu, e Sakura finalmente deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem, não mais de tristeza, mas de esperança em ver Sasuke acordado novamente.

- Ele vai acordar logo – a mulher anunciou, virando-se para ela.

O coração de Sakura começou a bater acelerado, querendo pular do peito. Era como se um sonho tivesse sido realizado, um milagre, trazido por aquele anjo que Naruto trouxera para eles. E quando ele abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, Sakura não pode se conter, correu para ele e o abraçou com toda força, como se pudesse transferir uma parte da sua vivacidade para o corpo ainda confuso dele.

A pequena lágrima que havia se formado em seus olhos enquanto esperava Sasuke acordar, agora havia se transformado numa enxurrada. Era tão bom sentir o calor do corpo dele, saber que ele voltara, que estava bem. Era um alívio, misturado com uma emoção que embrulhava seu estômago e trancava a garganta, fazendo com que as lágrimas não parecem de escorrer, ignorando todos a sua volta. Ela o abraçava com força, como se para impedir que ele fugisse, como se alguma vez ele quisesse realmente fugir dos braços dela.

Foi só quando Sasuke levantou os braços para também abraçá-la que ela conseguiu se acalmar, e então percebeu que os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- Sakura... – A voz dele era suave, e os lábios roçavam em sua orelha quando ele os movia. – Sakura, você... você está me apertando...

Ela deixou um largo sorriso se formar em seus lábios quando ouviu aquilo. Aquele era o seu Sasuke-kun. Rapidamente, ela o soltou e, encarando-o, secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Sasuke-kun! Você está bem!

- Sim – ele respondeu, parecendo um tanto vago. – Eu acho que sim.

E ficou aquele silêncio. Aquele silêncio que ela bem conhecia, o mesmo silêncio toda vez que eles ficavam tão próximos. Aquela coisa estranha, que fazia sua barriga revirar, seu rosto esquentar, e os lábios se contraírem, com um receio esquisito do que estaria por vir. Mas quando os corpos deles ficaram tão próximos? Sasuke estava tão perto dela que ela podia sentir o ar quente da respiração dele roçando o seu rosto. E quando percebeu isso, ela também sentiu o coração voltar a pular acelerado.

A cabeça dela parecia que caía na direção dos lábios dele. Ou será que era o rosto dele que apenas se levantava um pouco mais para observá-la melhor? Quando ela entendeu o que estava para acontecer era tarde demais, e seus lábios já haviam encontrado os dele. Eles estavam frios, mas logo uma sensação muito melhor a tomou, sentindo pequenos arrepios percorrem todo seu corpo apenas com o leve roçar da boca dele nos lábios dela.

Então aquilo que era um beijo? Suas pernas tremiam de emoção, e Sakura achou que seu coração sairia pela boca assim que deixasse o Sasuke. Mas para seu maior espanto, sentiu os braços dele a segurarem, e o corpo dele inclinou-se ainda mais para ela, até que seus lábios eram forçados a se abrirem.

Agora sim ela sabia o que era um beijo. Talvez não tivesse como defini-lo, mas era delicioso. Não era um simples encostar de bocas, era uma troca. Era como se ele precisasse dela da mesma forma que ela sempre precisou dele. Era um toque diferente, leve e ao mesmo tempo forte, quente e molhado, doce e necessitado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke ainda parecia atordoado depois de voltar do genjutsu que o fazia relembrar indefinidamente da noite mais trágica de sua vida. Quando abriu os olhos, a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi um borrão rosado, mas o calor reconfortante que o envolvera logo o fez lembrar-se da Sakura. Em pouco tempo, sentiu seu ombro umedecido pelas lágrimas dela. Por que ele sempre tinha que fazer a Sakura chorar? Aquilo sempre fazia seu coração se apertar ainda mais. Entretanto, ele estava descobrindo que a cura para aquele aperto era justamente os braços dela em volta dele, quando ele achava que não suportaria a dor de estar sozinho, eram os abraços dela que o faziam se sentir completo, como se ela preenchesse sua existência.

A lembrança vívida das imagens que prenderam sua consciência por dias intermináveis ainda o perturbavam, e instintivamente ele levantou os braços para envolver o corpo que sempre conseguia trazer paz para ele. Como ele sentia falta daquilo, daquele calor, daquele carinho. Ele sempre estivera sozinho, mas não podia escolher um caminho que levasse mais pessoas a sofrerem o que ele sofreu. E então o ombro molhado fez seu coração se apertar novamente.

"_Sakura..."_

Então ele entendeu como eles estavam ligados, e aquilo não era bom. Aquela ligação só fazia a Sakura derramar lágrimas por ele. Lágrimas que o faziam duvidar da sua vingança. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de uma ligação dessas e, pesaroso, pediu para que ela se afastasse.

Ela o soltou, como sempre, deixando aquela sensação de abandono nele. E então veio o desconforto que ele sempre sentia quando ficavam sozinhos, como se ele tivesse que dizer alguma coisa, mas não podia deixar sua máscara de vingador cair. Mas naquele dia era diferente, ele ainda precisava dela, ele ainda se sentia vazio, e ela estava ali, com aqueles olhos enormes e marejados, doando-se sem pedir nada em troca. Foi mais forte que ele, e quando percebeu, seus lábios se tocavam.

Novamente, ela o encheu de vida. Era apenas um toque, mas era mais que isso. Era como um gole de água para alguém perdido num deserto sem vida, um calor acolhedor para alguém que permanecera preso num inverno eterno. Ele não sabia, mas com aquele toque entendeu o quanto precisava dela, e a segurou para que ela não fugisse, como se algum dia Sakura fosse capaz de fugir dele.

Instintivamente, sentiu que sua língua atravessava as fronteiras da boca e começava a explorar os lábios que o tocavam, procurando mais daquele conforto que ela lhe dava. Ele não sabia traduzir em palavras o que ela significava para ele, mas com aquele beijo, mesmo sem querer, acabava confessando o quanto precisava dela, o quanto o sorriso dela iluminava os seus dias e como as lágrimas dela o afligiam. Mas ele não podia lhe dizer aquilo, e o ruído de alguém mexendo na maçaneta da porta o fez afastar-se repentinamente e com pesar dos lábios que o atraíam.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! – a voz da enfermeira soou assim que eles se afastaram. – Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Parece que nosso paciente finalmente acordou!

Sakura e Sasuke a encararam ainda atordoados, mas sem saber o que havia acabado de interromper, ela continuou:

- Eu vim buscá-lo para alguns exames de rotina. Tsunade-sama disse que é melhor você ficar em observação mais alguns dias.

Sasuke moveu os olhos da enfermeira para a Sakura, ainda sem conseguir raciocinar direito depois de tantas emoções conflitantes dentro dele.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun – Sakura o garantiu com um sorriso. – Eu vou ficar aqui, esperando por você.

Com um assentimento para a enfermeira, ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. Antes de sair, entretanto, ainda virou-se para companheira de time.

- Sakura... Obrigado.

– FIM –


End file.
